


A Different Perspective

by RosedustQueen



Category: Ben 10 Series
Genre: Big/Tiny, Big/Tiny Dynamics, Enemies to Friends, Fluff, Gen, Humour, Macro/Micro, Mild Hurt/Comfort, No Romance, No Smut, Non-Sexual, Shrinking, Shrunken, Size Difference, no kink, size change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:42:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22890445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosedustQueen/pseuds/RosedustQueen
Summary: After yet another failed attempt at restoring his Galvan form Albedo is brought down to a literal new low.Ben decides to help him with his predicament, and together the both of them learn to see things from a different perspective.Was SUPPOSED to be mainly fluff and humour but somehow turned into minor angst + hurt/comfort. Hopefully we get some funny big/tiny dynamics soon!
Relationships: Ben Tennyson & Albedo
Comments: 10
Kudos: 23





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ayy my first AO3 fic! And it's Ben 10, what a surprise!! Takes place sometime in UAF or pre-Omniverse. Currently a W.I.P. 
> 
> Comments appreciated, please tell me what you think!

Albedo's eyes were shut as he braced himself for what had to be the results of a successful trial. So many years on this backwater planet, and so many failed attempts. He couldn't lose again, not for the umpteenth time, and he swore to himself that _this_ , _this_ time would be different. Albedo exhaled, and slowly opened his eyes. 

The first thing he noticed was his surroundings. Everything in his apartment/lab was multiple times bigger. Albedo took a moment, and as he processed what he was seeing he realized that he had in fact become smaller rather than vice-versa.

Could it be? Was he finally restored to his true form? Albedo felt a rush of euphoria, and began to rejoice when he glanced down and saw his hands. 

They were the same pale and worn hands as before. The same hands of that idiotic, worthless human child standing before Albedo, that he now knew had forever remade the scientist in his own hideous image.

And now Albedo was a sprite, no more than a few inches tall in an environment entirely built for those of human size and stature. "No, it can't be!" Albedo cried. "This can't be happening.." He moaned, slowly sinking to his miniscule portion of the floor in humiliation, shielding himself from view.

Ben blinked and rubbed his eyes, ensuring he wasn't seeing things. Nope, this was the real deal. There in front of him, cowering in shame was in fact a tiny Albedo. "Well." He began sheepishly. "This is unexpected. I thought for sure you'd blow up or something, but not _shrink_."

Albedo jolted upright suddenly, jabbing an accusatory finger directly at Ben. "This is _your_ fault!" The bite-sized albino screamed, full of rage. 

Ben's eyes narrowed in slight annoyance. "Hey, I actually didn't do anything this time so you can't blame me. Looks like you did it to yourself."

Albedo glared, not accepting personal fault as even a slight possibility. "That's _impossible_ ! I did everything right, but the moment _you_ burst in it all went awry. You had to have done something, you _always_ do something!"

"We can play the blame game later." Ben retorted. "Right now we should figure out what to do about your 'little' problem." Albedo shot a hateful grimace, and Ben smirked with petty amusement.

Albedo stood from his place on the ground, brushing off his clothes and imposing a more dignified stance. " _We_ aren't doing anything. I intend to resolve this... _situation_ on my own. Your presence will only serve to hinder my efforts, so you had better make use of my inability to transform at this moment and leave."

Ben just stared at Albedo like he was the dumbest creature in the galaxy, which took the latter aback somewhat as it was usually him that gave Ben the look.

"...Yeah, okay. I'm going to Mr. Smoothy's. You have fun trying to get off the floor and feeding yourself until your Ultimatrix magically fixes itself. See ya." Before Albedo could respond, Ben had walked out the door.

  
  



	2. Chapter 2

Ben slurped on what little was left of his chocolate-and-carrot Smoothy as he made his way to Albedo's apartment. He still couldn't believe that part. Apparently Albedo had at one point worked some kind of job and saved up enough money to rent an apartment. 

Which he somehow managed to construct a decent lab/workshop in to build deadly laser guns and fiddle with the Dominatrix or Ultratrix or whatever he called it and who knows what else.

"Maybe it's a good thing he's the size of a Polly Pocket now." Ben mused to himself, casually opening the back door rather than bursting through it this time. He tossed his empty Smoothy cup in the nearest trash bin.

The entire place was silent, which Ben found slightly unnerving, but he figured Albedo was just sulking quietly somewhere. "I probably wouldn't hear it if he was sulking loudly." Ben thought to himself, when he heard a sound.

"Albedo?" He called out, but there was no response. Suspicious, Ben entered the room where he'd left Albedo last to find the tiny villain fighting the escape the clutches of a viciously playful house cat.

"Pen-" A paw swatted at him. "Penumbra, stop it! I'm not a toy!" Albedo commanded the slender black feline, who of course continued to pounce on him, causing great irritation. "No! Listen to your master, I said stop!"

The cat gave no indication that she understood nor that she would cease, holding Albedo down with a single paw and beginning to nip at his clothes.

Ben came to the rescue, sitting down and attempting to lure the cat his way. "Heeere, kitty, kitty, kitty!" He called, making kissy noises.

"... _What_ are you doing?" Albedo asked, totally bewildered. The pitch-black feline turned her attention to Ben, intrigued by this new person and the strange noises he was producing.

She released the tiny albino and walked towards Ben, who gently scooped her up into his arms. "Gotcha." The kitty meowed sweetly, a clear sign of affection. Ben sat her carefully in his lap, where she curled up and decided to take a brief nap.

Albedo muttered something akin to a "Thank you", crossing his arms and refusing to make eye contact. Ben accepted this. "No problem." He reciprocated. "I never took you for a cat person. Or an animals-at-all person."

The little man returned to his usual glaring face, appearing as if everything someone said was a personal insult towards him. "Who says she's mine?" He asked simply. 

Ben's own aggravated expression took hold. "Seriously?" He deadpanned. "One, you just called her a 'she'. Two, your trash bin is full of empty tuna cans. And three, her name is _Penumbra_. She's very obviously your cat. Why would you even try to pretend she wasn't? I don't get you sometimes, dude. Or most times, really."

Albedo sighed, suddenly feeling like a fool his size. "I'm sorry. I don't quite know myself. I suppose I perceived your comment a bit more harshly than was meant to, even if your tone was somewhat judgemental."

Ben rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "Yeah, that was kind of rude of me actually. I should've known you'd be defensive against me of all people implying something wrong about you." Penumbra's purring increased, he caressed her slowly. "She's really sweet. Now that I think about it, Albedo, you actually do take me as a cat person. Where did you find her? A shelter?" He asked gently.

Albedo brightened just slightly, and Ben realized he had never seen his nemesis genuinely smile. Always a grimace or devious smirk, never a real smile, until now.

"Actually, she found me." Albedo stated. And the two shared a rare moment of bonding that may not have been possible otherwise.


End file.
